Question: In his physics class, Daniel took 5 exams. His scores were 94, 84, 83, 96, and 78. What was his average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $94 + 84 + 83 + 96 + 78 = 435$ His average score is $435 \div 5 = 87$.